chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Glider and Fire
Glider and Fire is the 96th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2. Made by Rolf Redford, known for hard levels, Glider and Fire requires Chip to direct gliders safely through areas of fire in order to remove the bombs in front of all the chips. The challenge is that there is a limited supply of blocks to do this job; Chip cannot waste them. Despite the fact that this still isn't very difficult, Rolf describes it as the hardest level for himself to solve. The cloning gliders require a sense of timing as well as a cool head; if Chip does not know what he is doing, he can easily be hit even by the most obvious attacks. Knock the block into the corner to redirect the gliders onto the three bombs for the fire boots, then move right to the six blocks. Move block 1 2L, block 2 8L 3D, block 4 L, and then block 3 7L, which directs the gliders to the top. Clear block 1 UL out of the way, then take the first three chips, move the block 2R D and take the other three, and now pick the block up again to redirect the gliders south with 4D 2L. Move block 5 R 2D, then block 6 3D 2L, which will cause the glider stream to temporarily turn to the right and explode this bomb. Shift the block R out of the way to allow it to continue south, then continue moving it 9D to redirect the gliders west. Collect these chips, then move the block again outwards 4R to prepare for another explosion, and now go north. Pick up the chips and throw this block 10D and R to explode this bomb, and continue to throw it R to allow the gliders away from the chips as you score them. To collect the next two chips, move the bottom block and then the top block 5R, but on the next bomb, move the top block 6R instead and leave the chips behind. Throw both blocks R, then use the first block on the bombs to the right, and go back and collect the two chips left behind. At last, sidle the block R and take the chips on the very top side, first left and then right, as the gliders clear it out. Now, use the other block below to reach the remaining chips, open the socket, then play U 1 U, sliding with the gliders to the exit. Lynx Notes As the gliders will not be destroyed by fire in Lynx, it is considerably tougher to solve the level while it fills up with enemies. To avoid the flooding, once Chip has enough gliders, stop the flow with a block at 6,10, right by the water. Now he can work more freely and only the right side will fill up with gliders. If by accident Chip does not have enough material to destroy all the bombs, he can still open the path by block slapping the plug. In this case it is good to have another block waiting at 4,9 or 4,11 so he can easily close the way again. On the flip side of having the gliders survive the fire, is that Chip reaches the point quicker when he has enough to destroy all the bombs. Of course it also helps that Chip does not need to use up all the blocks to direct them, so that speed things up as well. Overall, it is possible to score over 400 in Lynx, but understandably the optimal solution must be so chaotic that nobody has yet discovered it. So far best known Lynx score is 401. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5JEtKDoexo Walkthrough Category:Levels quicker in Lynx than MS